Challanges Of A Gay Sayian
by DeadBoysPoem
Summary: You're not going to get mad at anything" Trunks asked his father. Vegeta nodded and smiled at his son "Try me." Trunks sighed nervously "I'm Gay." please Read and Review.!
1. Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

_As you know I'm Trunks Brief, a sixteen year old boy I will skip the long lame introductions. _

_I never thought until now that I would have something so hard for me to say to my friends and family. For ages now I've wondered to my self that no matter how many stupid blind dates I'm set on by Goten I always end up feeling nothing. It never accrued to me until now. I never thought that I Trunks Brief would be………Gay. _

The half sayain sighed as he pulled out a book entitled Free Your Mind: A book for gay, lesbian and bi youth.  "I can't believe this…..Why me?"

Trunks placed his head in his heads and sobbed "H-how can.....I let f-father know?! He'd k-k-kill me…"

A/N this is a prologue as you can tell, it deals with homosexuality. I am a lesbian my self and, I'm dealing with a male protagonist but finding out you're/Gay/Lesbian/Bi is a hard thing to go through.

Before I start I'm stating a few things, in my story Vegeta can transform into a Super Sayian four with out Bulma's help. There fore he has a tail. It's fiction so deal with it.

Please enjoy Reading this.


	2. Coming out of the closet

In the morning, Trunks was awoken by the scent of bacon coming in under the inch sized crack leading into the demi sayian's bedroom.

Standing up he looked towards his clock blinking nine thirty in the morning.

Ignoring the fact that he had to meet Goten and Marron in about ten minutes he fell lazily onto his black bedspread and glanced around the midnight purple room.

It was never his color choice but he enjoyed the color anyway. Trunks walked over to his closet and pulled out on of his many favorite colored large hooded vests, this time it was a bright and shining orange.

Vegeta never liked Trunks' color choice but he assumed it was some teen thing he never knew about.

Trunks pulled out a dark pair of baggy black pants that he only wore just the day before then threw on a bold purple pair of boots with a black bottom.

He stood in front of a full body mirror to examine himself from all sides and angles. Trunks, sadly for a male sayian had a rather feminine build to him making him look rather fragile.

Being a sayian he still had the same strength as the rest of them even though he didn't look it once nodding in approval he made his was down stairs to see his mother cooking as always.

"About time you're up. Phone calls have been coming for at lest an hour….I don't know what's so damned important anyway." A low voice spoke.

Trunks paused in the door way expecting to see his mother cooking. It wasn't his mother at all. It was his father. " W-What are you doing? I've never seen you cook."

A grunt came from his father who turned away from the stove smirking coolly " Your mother has going out of town for a few weeks on a business trip. Bura is also gone, at some kiddy camp."

He paused in mid motion of turning back around then faced Trunks once more " All because Bulma does all the cooking doesn't mean I'm in competent of doing so myself. "

Vegeta smirked playfully and turned around speaking in a lighter tone to his son. " Since it's just you and I eating." He paused "Though I was going to make this for you but by that comment I've changed my mind."

Trunks chuckled a bit "That's alright I wasn't hungry anyway. I need to meet Goten and Marron."

"Oh, about meeting Kakorot's brat, he called."

" Really? He did? What was it about?"

" I don't remember…" Vegeta spoke in a dull tone.

"Yes you do. Please!" Trunks now whined thinking Goten and Marron had hung out leaving him home.

"They said, they would come here. Lucky for me I will be training all day so you and your little buddies could have the whole house to your self." Vegeta didn't glance to Trunks as he placed food on a plate.

Trunks nodded then smiled pulling out a chair and was about to sit to eat. "Thanks for making this." All in response he received was a low grunt from his father.

Vegeta placed the last of the food onto a plate for himself. A loud whine was heard toned down to match the sound of a ding dong.

"I wonder who that could be." Vegeta spoke in a hallow tone. "Go get the door boy." Trunks pushed out his chair and did as instructed, he opened the large glass doors and walked out to see Goten looking normal than ever.

Goten wore nearly the same outfit or ones that at least looked it colors were sometimes different. Beside him stood his girlfriend Marron she looked fabulous compared to Goten's dull apparel.

Marron smiled in her soft pink tank top with baby blue overalls on. " So" She spoke happily though keeping her voice down.

Goten began to grin too, Trunks raised a brow "What's going on…"

With in a second Trunks was pulled out of the door way and Marron began to squeal like a four year old with candy.

Trunks looked at the two fifteen year olds confused. "What?" He spoke placing both hands on his hips. Goten clamed down though spoke fast in hyper tone.

"Alright! Do you remember when you told Marron and I that you were gay?" Trunks grinned slightly "Yes…why?"

A Higher and lighter voice chimed into Goten's "We got you a date!"

Goten and Marron stared at Trunks expecting him to jump with glee like they just had.

Trunks stood there stunned "Are you crazy?! I'm not even 'out' yet!"

Goten saw where this is going. "You didn't tell your dad?! How 'out' are you then?"

Trunks chuckled "Lets put it this way, I opened the closet door so I can at least see the outside. Besides, my father wouldn't be able handle the news."

"Handle what exactly." A voice spoke.

Trunks jumped and turned to his father standing no less than five feet away from him with a towel over his shoulder and in a pair of shorts to keep him cool in the summer's heat.

"Handle what?" He spoke again.

Goten and Marron both braced themselves, and gave Trunks looks reassurance . Trunks nodded back, then spoke getting an idea " You said you could handle anything right?"

Vegeta nodded " Yes, Anything."

"No matter what."

"Any topic. Try me"

Trunks sighed now he had no other choice but to be shoved out of the doorway of the closet. He glanced at Marron and Goten who were holding hands in anticipation.

Trunks braced himself for a blow that was sure to come. "Alright."

Vegeta raised a brow growing tired of the waiting game with his son. "Out with it boy what is it?!"

Trunks flinched slightly "Alright, alright!" He paused " I-I'm gay."

Vegeta laughed out loud thinking it was some sort of joke. No sayian ever had been gay before let alone live to tell about it back on planet Vegeta, why would it start now with his son?!

Vegeta managed to speak out " Y-You're Kidding right?" Vegeta stopped laughing his eyes were wide then in a serious tone he spoke "Right."

Trunks just shook his head from side to side, his throat was swelling from being nervous and nearly was about to cry.

Vegeta gawked then closed his eyes then his mouth the spoke harshly "NO!"

He caused all three to jump. " No, no no! There will be no How?! Are you dating Kakorot's brat?!" Vegeta didn't stop fury filling his veins.

" You're my son how could you be gay?! I never raised you to be like that! I raised you a fighter not some fairy!"

Vegeta turned heal and walked to the gravity room and slammed the entrance hatch.

Goten placed an arm comfortingly over Trunks' shoulders "That went better than I thought it did."

Goten noticed that his friends body rose then fell with a sob. " Hey…..Hey" He cooed " come on now, his not that mad at you buddy. If he knows what's good for him he won't stay mad." Goten smiled sympathetically towards he's oldest companion.

"Goten you jerk!" Marron yelled as she mad her way over to Trunks as well. " Besides now he knows, so you can go on the date with the boy we told you about. He's eighteen so older men are cool right?"

Trunks chuckled and laughed "Yeah they are" Goten shook Trunks happily "Good! Now I said I would let you a Marron take me clothes shopping!"

Goten pranced around like a model cause the other two to laugh " Oh and Trunks, Dende forbid that you make me wear pink!" Goten stared jumping and posing wildly. " I could be a model!"

Marron shook her head then laughed "She this is why I date you Goten you make us all laugh." She looked towards Trunks brushing her straight shoulder length hair out of her face. "This will give your father time to cool off."

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Thankfully, that is a good thing"

The three set off to the mall to buy Goten decent clothes, they all got done about five thirty in the evening.

Trunks got back to the house around six, he didn't want to even cross his father's pathway right now, and using the only other option he had was his window.

Trunks flew up to his bedroom window and pushed it until a small 'click' was heard then pushing his hands up agenst the glass he opened his window.

His bedroom was dark and that was what he got by painting it such a dark color, it was good this way luckily Trunks would have been able to go straight to sleep.

Around eleven pm Vegeta sighed tossing in the king sized bed with red silk sheets and lining. "Damn it." He whispered sitting up. Through the room's blue blinds that were pulled shut a full moon shown brightly giving dull light onto the floor.

Vegeta dare not look at it directly, parshly wanting to nee turned his head to look but closed his eyes at the last minute, he needed to relive some stress. Stress that was it, he was feeling it but what about Trunks?

" I didn't even give him a chance to speak up I threw it all in his face…"

Vegeta stood his bare feet coming in contact with the cold floor sending a chill up his legs.

He fixed the silk black boxers he had been wearing to bed that even then walked out of the room.

Down the hall he found the door to his son's room he opened the door to a room that looked all black. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he made his was to his son's beside and gently shook Trunks' slender body.

Vegeta did notice how much feminine build Trunks did have, he noticed it in training as well.

It always made him push Trunks all the harder, hoping that Trunks would grow into a body like his own. " Trunks" Vegeta spoke softly, the lump underneath the sheets moved Ha! Trunks heard him.

"Trunks." He tried again, the lump sat up and spoke groggily "Whoa…what?" Vegeta turned on a desk light causing the room to glow the color it had been painted.

Trunks squinted then woke up enough to notice his father standing looking at him apologetically "What?" Trunks spoke more aware of his surroundings.

Vegeta sat down on the bed beside him "About today." He started, Trunks already had an unsettling look about him now "What about it?" Trunks spoke cautiously.

" Don't worry." Vegeta stared once he saw Trunks expression had relaxed he continued " I don't care which gender you date, though I still think your still a little young to be labeling your self at this age. You know more about your self than I do……..If it feels right to you then you may do what you wish."

Trunks couldn't help but grin happily to hearing his father's wishes and words of understanding towards him. "Thank you!" He spoke happily.

Vegeta raised a hand to make his son be quite. " But I get to meet and judge any boy you date. I won't say if you date them or not but I will be watching their actions, including yours. If they break your heart I break there neck."

Trunks still smile and nodded happily, the more the two discussed Trunks convinced his father that the only way he could have been sure was to try a date with one.

Vegeta believed it and allowed Trunks to see the boy Marron and Goten had set him up with the next evening.


	3. Daimen The Devil

Trunks found himself walking in a daze towards home. He didn't have the strength to fly, other wise he'd be there by now.

He glanced down towards his bright yellow hooded vest that was now blood stained and dusty with mud and an odd smell was coming from his body, a mixture of semen and blood.

Damien's scent was on Trunks to the point he could of choked on it by breathing in. He noticed that there were no souls out there it had to be around one or two in the morning.

Trunks' body screamed with every pulsing step he took fire erupted in his veins. He had nothing to listen to for relaxation as he reached the cool welcoming yawn of Capsule Corp.

Trunks fell onto his knees and held his arms around his shoulders as he sobbed. Salted tears mixing in with dirt and blood.

He choked on the air he was breathing in, feeling so filthy, used and a disgrace but all he could do was cry. Feeling repulsive, he was so sick to be around himself; let alone be around anyone else in the state he was in.

Trunks hunched over, his body fell lifeless only moving by the jolts that came from the sobbing. He's lower body in flames he smelled blood; he knew it wasn't coming from his shirt that much he knew.

"Trunks…." A soft low voice spoke up disturbing the sixteen year old teen's sobbing.

Vegeta stood in nothing more than a part of leather pants on. He started at the lump on the ground eyes filled with worry. "Son" he spoke, voice fully concerned though attempting to keep it clam.

"Son, tell me. How long have you been out here?" The saiyan prince crouched next to his child as his arms went around the lavender haired youth protectively.

Vegeta could smell Damien's scent on his child the hair on his tail stood on it's end for a moment in shock. "Trunks…. What happened? Please son tell me."

Trunks stopped sobbing for a moment but remained silent unable to think or have the will to open his mouth he just stared at the green poisonous grass.

Vegeta choked back a small worried sob of his own, what the hell happened to his child?! "Come here….." Vegeta cooed as he took Trunks into his arms holding his son agesnt his chest.

Tightly clenching the demi saiyan's tender body Vegeta made his way into the living room of the house then sat his son onto the couch.

"I'll be right back alright?" He ruffled his son's hair lightly but Trunks pulled himself back in panic.

Vegeta turned and walked up the main stair well into the dark hallway staring at a wooden door were the medicine resided in.

He leaned towards a wall to his left and punched the wall with his right fist feeling the wall crumble agenst his knuckles.

He opened the door picking out harmless little items like gaze and wraps he didn't even bother closing the door as he proceeded to walk towards the down stairs living room once more.

Vegeta turned on a small lamp illuminating the room with a fake glow, his tail twitched at the sight of his son's appearance.

Trunks slouched staring at nothing but the wall ahead, his bright yellow vest he had got just earlier that day was dull and filthy.

He's pale skin was dusty, bruised and cut. His arms were in the same state looking as if he had gotten back from sparing with Goten or something worse.

"Let's get you cleaned up alright?" Vegeta knelt down and took his son's arm and began to clean the cuts and dirt off it. Trunks didn't put up a fight this time.

He looked towards his father with a shocked look upon his fragile face. "I'm…s-s-so! Sorry-y!" He sobbed.

Vegeta's head shot upward and looked upon his son, he had finally snapped out of it. "Whoa? Trunks, no. You don't have to be, just tell me. I'm begging you."

"D-daimen-n" Trunks choked out his voice cracking as his face felt hot.

"Daimen." Vegeta repeated back "That boy you were with?!" Vegeta stared at his son's face.

"Y-yes…"

Vegeta sat next to his son pulling Trunks to his shirtless body, "D-did he…?"

Vegeta began stammering on words afraid of what the answer would be.

"D-did he hurt you?"

"Yes…."

Vegeta closed his eyes in anger clenching his fists tightly forcing himself to ask another question.

"What did he do?"

"H-he….he.." Trunks stared; he couldn't pull himself to answer.

Vegeta knew what was coming for he had went through it only at such a young age he vaguely remembered, but Trunks was older and the impact could be different.

"Did he…..r-rape you?"

Trunks nodded "YES!" he sobbed loudly.


	4. Date Raped

**A/n:** I don't own anyone except Damien, there is a flash back. That's in _italics_ and will be told in Trunks' point of view.

Vegeta looked away and bit his lip to the point that blood had risen to the soft creamy surface. "I was right there…" He trailed off looking back towards Trunks stroking his gleaming locks.

"Trunks, tell me what happened this evening….please"

Vegeta spoke to his son in a tender tone unwilling to stir his emotions future.

Trunks nodded and relaxed to his father's unyielding comfort. Vegeta hadn't acted this way since Trunks was three, and Trunks made his father 'blast' the monsters that lived underneath his bed.

"Alright," Trunks spoke softly his body still jerking from the sobs.

Once claming down Trunks begun to tell his father the night's horrific events.

_"Trunks I suggest you hurry it up a little!" My father yelled up towards my closed bedroom doors._

"_Okay! I'm almost done!" I yelled as I ran and zipped my bright glowing yellow hooded vest._

_I opened my door and stood in a hallway wanting to hear my father's reaction at my date, which was three years older than I._

_The front door opened with a soft squeal as the screws were forced against the hinges. _

_My father's voice echoed up stairs to earshot. "Who the Hell are you?" He roared._

_A softer voice with a hint of a British accent came into my ears. "I-I'm your son's date…..s-sir." _

_This was my cue to walk down stairs "Give me a chance to meet him before you obliterate him father."_

_I chuckled glancing towards my father from the middle of the stair well as I made my way towards the two._

_My father smiled evilly as he glanced towards me once our eyes met his smile formed into a smirk before glancing back towards my date._

"_There you've met him now please; go on your little outing before I change my mind of letting you go." He spoke looking towards Damien with malice fuming in his eyes. _

_My father took a step back from Damien then spoke to me with a slight grin on his face "will you be coming down the stairs anytime this year Trunks?" _

_I nodded gleefully then made my way rapidly down the steps towards my father and my date._

_Damien stood tall at his six foot three height he clearly was taller and the more masculine one out of us._

_He had his blonde hair pulled into a ponytail though let his bangs hand wildly in front of his stern brown eyes._

_This stood out off his white polo shirt that had a soft red rim that matched his light blue jeans he wore._

_Damien grinned and handed me a long stemmed red rose then kissed my gloved hand as I looked up at him and couldn't help but grin. _

_I heard my father growl quietly at his actions then spoke cruelly "I'll be watching you boy." He snarled as he gestured a finger toward Damien's forehead with a shining pink ball of energy._

_Damien backed up in shock then spoke his soft tone. It was enchanting, "no, s-sir I wouldn't do anything to harm your son…..I-it's his first time…."_

_Damien was clearly terrified of my father, frankly I didn't blame him._

_I grinned sheepishly towards my father indicating for him to lower his hand. _

"_I'll wait out side?" I spoke as I walked out the opened door. Once out the door I closed it and heard a loud 'thud!' as my father's dark voice lurked out to my ears. _

_His voice was loud enough I could hear him perfectly as he spoke nothing but death threats to my date. _

"_Listen hear boy…. I don't care how many Kami damned times you've done this."_

"_S-sir, _

please! Like I said I would ne-"

"_DON'T INTERUPT! I'm giving you advice to live past nineteen…" _

_I turned to look at the door as cracks appeared clearly in its frame. My father was most likely pushing the point of super sayain._

_My father's rage did not stop there I listened intently for more feeling happier the more I heard him fuss over me._

"_I expect him here by eleven tonight! If he is a second later I will hunt you down…"_

"_Hunt? Sir I know your protective but aren't you over doing it?" _

_Damien's voice was high pitched and nervous as he spoke attempting to get on my father's good side. _

_A low growl came from my father as he opened the door and held another blast promisingly towards my date._

"_Eleven, not a second later." He spoke one more time then his gaze turned to my own. "Have a good time, if ANYTHING happens I expect you to come straight home Understood?"_

_I nodded towards my father then Damien and I walked towards his black convertible that glowed in the setting sun light._

_We both got into the car and drove in silence for at lest five minutes before Damien spoke "N-nice man your father….." _

_I laughed then smiled, I couldn't help but smile around Damien for some reason. "It's eight right now…what are we going to do?"_

"_You leave that to me, I have the whole evening planed out for us."_

"_Really?" My heart raced with excitement "What is it?"_

"_Well, a movie first I suppose. Do you like Zombie flicks Trunks?"_

_I was terrified of zombie flicks ever since I watched them with Gohan when I was five._

"_No….I'm actually scared of them, zombie flicks really freak me out…sorry." I started._

'_Great!' I thought. 'Now he must think I'm a real wimp and not want to go out with me.'_

_I heard Damien laugh "Nah, its cool….we could go to a club then. Non drug!" he added quickly_

"_It's only a dance club, a gay club in fact. We'll fit right in…..no worries"_

'_My first club this is awesome!' "Y-yeah alright sounds cool." I sighed then spoke again "You don't think my whole zombie fear is stupid?"_

"_Not really. You see when I was ten my mother took my birthday party to sea world. I volunteered to be kissed by the whale, so when he jumped out of the water he had this look in his eyes that said I'M GOING TO EAT YOU…" _

_Damien laughed then finished his story "So basically I ended up running out of the park screaming."_

_I laughed as we pulled up into the clubs parking lot. "This it?" _

"_Yep it's it." Damien undid his seat belt then made his way over to me opening my door as he bowed and spoke "Here you are good sir."_

_I laughed and took his hand as he led me inside the club._

_Once in there it was nothing but black plastic bags covering all the walls with glow in the dark rainbow paint. _

_As well as a drink bar and sitting spot, there were strobe lights flashing as couples of both genders kissed and dance together._

_Damien introduced me to a rather nice lesbian couple by the names of Kacy and Jenni._

_Kacy had commented that it was Jenni's first time in a gay bar. Let alone the same gender relationship._

_Kacy and Jenni weren't to different Jenni had long waist length black hair and wore contacts that made her eyes appear yellow. With her hair being black she wore a mid evil forest green maiden top and baggy black pants._

_Kacy had short chin length green hair and wore a pink netted tank top with a tube like black bra underneath it. She had knee high purple boots and a black skirt with tiny rainbow strips going along it._

_Damien and I danced beside the girls for about two hours in that club, I never really danced free style before._

_Only ballroom because of my mothers company parties. I paused and watched the two girls dance. _

_They rubbed their bodies together and kissed up each other's neck._

_Jenni was shyer about the touching but she slowly came around to it as the two did such a seductive dance I wanted to try with Damien myself._

_Damien saw the look on my face then pulled my close to his body then purred into my ear. "You want to learn how to dance Trunks?"_

_I blushed then nodded "I wouldn't mind" I spoke over the loud song. _

_It was Britney Spears 'Me against the Music' that song roared into the speakers filling the dance area with song and rhythm._

_I guess I really lost track of time I didn't know how long I was dancing for I suppose I loved to learn all the moves like everybody else was doing we even kissed at lest twice._

_I finally asked Damien what time it was as we walked out into the cool night air to rest. "Time?" He looked at his hands he wasn't wearing a watch._

"_I don't know Trunks..." He glanced up I'm sure noticing the worried look I had to clearly plastered onto my face._

"_Don't worry though! I'm sure it's only ten thirty……..why don't we go back to my own place and see what time it is. If it's late I'll take you home."_

_I smiled in relief "alright, that sounds fine." I lead the way back to the car now eager to see the time. _

_Damien had his stereo turned on so the clock wasn't able to be seen I asked him to turn off the music so I could look at the time he said to simply wait till we go to his collage dorm._

"_Collage?" I started in awe "You're in collage!"_

_Damien grinned baffled "Yeah, I didn't expect such a reaction from you." _

_The car pulled into the Orange star collage dorms in the down town area of West city. "Here we are." Damien spoke in a singing voice._

_Damien led the way down dimly lit halls, though it was still clearly active for a collage people were going and coming as we walked._

_Finally we reached a room number of 302 Damien pushed open the door and opened to a dark candle lit bedroom with baby blue walls and posters of hockey teams and music glued to the wall._

"_Please sit on the bed, I'll go get something to drink and check the time." Damien spoke going out of the main part of the room into the small closet space._

_I walked and sat firmly on the bed then I saw the time. "IT'S TWO!" I shot up and nearly bolted for the door but a large blow to my chest knocked me back onto the bed._

_I gasped, I wanted to blast him but I couldn't focus enough energy into my hand to do it._

"_What are you doing!" I started to panic as he startled me and tied my hands firmly onto the bed post as I rested on my back._

"_Please" I started to sob as he continued to undo my lower clothing. "P-please let me go Home! Just let me go!" _

_Damien did his clothing as well then licked my upper and inner thighs "Are you nuts? Your too damn cute sayain boy, I love that you're part alien it makes your more exotic!"_

"_W-whoa! Please no stop! STOP!" I roared loudly as I could but I finally snapped to notice that Damien had turned on music while he was in the closet. _

_It was on so loud I couldn't even hear my own screams. Turned my over to my stomach after loosening the straps ever so slightly._

_Then a sharp burning pain erupted my lower body as he entered me I began to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream any longer I lost all the point of screaming._

_I was being raped and beaten. Screaming would get me no where _


	5. Morning After

Vegeta turned his head away from his child as the two sat in and almost endless silence. "Trunks, I think you should get to bed now….can you sleep?"

Trunks didn't respond to his father's question but only notion of understanding was him rising then heading up stairs into his bedroom hopefully getting any little rest he could.

He stopped half way up the stairs then turned back to his father. "Wake me in the morning; if I don't show up to school Goten will panic." He smiled softly to his father then proceeded.

Vegeta placed himself into the kitchen with and emotionless stare he glanced into a near by family portrait

"Bulma, now I understand what you said before you left this house, stating I was a being who couldn't handle a situation with out anger."

The sayian prince started in a daze with nothing but his thoughts, as a pale sunlight filled the kitchen window illuminating the china on the walls of the empty building were the two sayains stayed.

"I seem to be awfully calm about this dilemma" Vegeta spoke softly now looking at his wife who was staring back out of the photo.

"Maybe for some reason I can understand Trunks….something you never took the time or effort to do."

He now placed himself in a soft satin chair against the glass kitchen table. The prince's tail twitched to the raping beat of the grandfather clock in the main hallway he couldn't sleep let alone think.

Two hours later Vegeta found himself pacing the down stairs wildly. "Blast, it's already five fifty…I really don't want to wake the boy up, he's been through much. Yet again he should have fought back."

A small voice echoed in the back of Vegeta's mind _'could of have fought back? IF you were scared and upset as he was? Could you?'_

"No, I don't think I could either." Vegeta sighed as he rested back at the table and laid his head into his folded arms.

"It's better for him, I do not want to baby the child I didn't train him for that. I'm only showing Trunks that I can be here to talk or what ever I need to do I suppose."

Vegeta's tail stiffened as a small beeping sound had came howling into his ears. "Kami!" He jumped then stood up taking another look towards the same clock reading the hands on six fifteen.

The sun had now fully shown through out the down stairs gleaming brightly off the glass table.

Trunks made his way through the hall way and into the shower. Of course after last night he didn't want to feel filthy anymore.

"Kami Goten!" he mumbled loudly to as he turned the comforting water on inside the bath.

Trunks undid his clothing slowly as he pulled off the bandages showing all his cuts had healed. One benefit of being a sayain was the ability to heal quickly with minor wounds.

"Goten, thanks for sending me out on a date with a rapist…I suppose you told him that I was a sayain too right?"

Trunks sat in the bath then closed his eyes, as he drifted off into thought finally being alone to think brought small grace back into the boy's heart.

'_I can't act like anything happened. I know one thing father wouldn't want and that's for me to drag anymore pity onto myself.'_

About a half hour later Trunks emerged down the stairs in a bright magenta hooded vest much like his yellow one. Vegeta glanced up the stairs and saw his son who was amazingly look less frowsy than normal.

"So, I'm not the only one in the family who can pull of the color pink I see." Vegeta smiled towards his son having relief sweep over him by Trunks' chipper appearance.

Trunks smiled then nodded "I suppose not, I'm going to have to fly to school today I'll be running late if I don't hurry."

He made his way over to the door in mid step when his father's voice stopped him.

"Trunks stop a moment."

Trunks turned cautiously towards his father with a glassy eye expression.

"Yes?"

"Look, about t-that punk you went out with." Vegeta now tried to keep his temper down with his sayain tail resting it's self around his trim waist.

He looked towards his son who was not tense as when he first arrived home, he had to handle this question easily.

"W-what about him?"

"Does Damien attend that school of yours?"

"No, He's in collage…..far away from my school. Is everything alright?"

Vegeta nodded towards his son "Yes. I'm perfectly fine, it's you I should be asking that too. Now are you sure that you want to go through with this school day?"

Trunks nodded slowly as he pulled the soft set of matching gloves onto his hands.

"I'm sure; I need to go on with my life. It's not like I can hide for ever I don't want to live miserable."

"Yes, it's a good way to approach it I'm sure."

Trunks turned then opened the door as he prepared to walk out and head to meet Goten and Marron at school.

"Trunks."

Trunks turned once more "I'm going to be late, I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Didn't you just tell me you wanted to get on with your life?"

"Yes I did bu-"

"But you're also contradicting yourself, by not talking."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Court. This human thing I've seen your mother do countless of times by that other major company."

"Corporal Capsule."

"Yes that one. Anyway, do you want to take this punk to that court thing? Or may we let Bulma know about what is going on with yo-"

"NO!" Trunks now had a look of panic on his face plastered like the light of day. "I can't have her find out…..I-I'm not ready."

Vegeta had a look of confusion glued to his face. "Why not?"

"Because, if mother knew she'd. Do you know how disgusting she would find it! I don't want her to hate me for it."

"She wouldn't hate you. She'd most likely hate me for letting you date that retched piece of shit."

"You don't understand, I don't want to be hated by her, I know she'll hate me. If we end up taking Damien to court then mother will definitely find out about what happened!"

"Boy, I'm only giving you answers. That's your mother's way of doing things, which Kami only knows it makes no Idea to me."

Vegeta sighed then looked to his son's gentle blue eyes "I took your err- Transition just fine, why wouldn't your mother?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling in my stomach it's best to leave her in the dark."

"Trunks please its best some one knows!"

"Please!" Trunks was now pleading to his father with small salted tears falling diffusely down his soft cheeks.

"From now on, I'm not straight I'm not gay I'm not anything."

The sayain prince heaved a sigh as he tail fell freely once more off his waist. "I'm not going to fight with you any more today. Go or you will be late for school."

Trunks sighed himself then nodded as he walked out the door pulling it slowly shut. "Alright."

"If you want to come home just leave I'll write a note or something later, but I'll be training with Kakorot today. Unless he is mindlessly stuffing his enormous face of his."

Trunks laughed then smiled as he looked back to his father before departing.

"Go, Trunks or I'm not writing that kami damned note."

Trunks closed the door in his wake then headed off to orange star high school hoping for a good claming day of relaxation.


	6. Rapists have friends

Trunks flew to the Orange Star high main grounds then glanced after landing at all the new students preparing for a new school year.

Personally he didn't want to see Goten or Marron in order to avoid them he simply went past them.

With in moments the lavender haired boy found himself in the main office looking at a new year's class schedule.

"Those jerks!" He snarled "They didn't even notice me. Well, I didn't' want to speak or talk to them anyway... Kami just like fucking Damien."

Trunks threw his new given textbooks into his bag then stalked off to a classroom.

Once Trunks reached the classroom it had an odd smell about it.

'Damien!' Trunks' body grew alarmingly tense as the sayain glance around a room full of senior boys who were either eighteen or older. A tall boy around Damien's height came stalking over to the pink wearing boy.

"So." The teen purred to Trunks "We've heard something queer…" the boys tone was now cold. " You had a good time but your other little gay friend got to rough on you so you left like a coward."

'NO!' Trunks thought as now more flashes of the nights events came blazing into his mind like a movie projector.

'_Trunks finally broke free of Damien's capture after what seemed to be the endless endurance of Trunks' sanity and will not to break during his first relationship._

_He pulled the ropes to the point they finally snapped cutting into his soft gentle wrists Damien roared at the sayain's small victory then pushed Trunks down onto the cold wooden floor. _

_Trunks managed to kick Damien off him giving the opportunity to get his clothing up, though not long enough to get to the door before a knife was used to slash at his tender flesh. _

_More loud crashes were heard. Trunks found him self running through the halls of the collage dorm and taking to the air as so as he got outside once in the air he felt himself falling then it all went black.'_

A sharp collision with a corner of a table brought Trunks back to reality again. "Kami, what the hell!" He stood up and glared at the upperclassmen.

"What was the point of that?" He snarled darkly the sayain was unhurt though that table edge did sting.

Trunks rubbed his shoulder lightly he didn't want to actually fight these boys that was the last thing he wanted.

Let alone he gave his mother his word that he wouldn't use and sayain abilities on the school grounds at all times not matter what the situation.

"Gay kid, we don't like your pretty boy little kind. Why are YOU of all people in our classroom!" The boys now all stood around Trunks like a pact of wolves demanding an answer.

"I-I" Trunks now stammered having Damien's scent on one of the other boys but who was it! It was now making the demi- sayain loss it.

Trunks was tossed over the table sending him onto the dense icy floor. A tug on his tan bag brought him to his feet.

The bag was now ripped of his shoulders as the some of the group looked through his bag and others were beating him more.

Trunks now managed to block as many blows as he could "Hold on! H-how do you k-know D-Damien!" Trunks choked as the urge to pummel the boys senseless left him.

The blows had stopped coming. Trunks looked up though with in a second he had his back into a fish tank with the edges piercing his back. "Well" The alpha hissed.

"He cheated on me once."

"Then why do you hate my kind if you're g-"

Trunks had a sharp blow come to his head by a chair. Warm liquid fell down the side of his face as more blows came to his fragile body.

"Y-you didn't answer my question" Trunks spoke spitting out blood.

"You! He cheated on me with you! I hate your kind queer boy! Coming to a new school and taking something that isn't yours!"

He was right Trunks had transferred to the school at the end of the school year last fall. Bulma tired of Trunks being around the house while she was there.

After his eight years of home schooling she sent him off to Orange Star high school, to bad he never made any friends.

Trunks had given up to the will fight back that would have made matters worse. Though he pleaded for the boys to end it. 'Now I really would like to go home now' he thought.

The bruised and bleeding demi- sayain stood and ran for the door, He sensed Goten's Ki somewhere down the hall of this room.

"GOTEN!" he yelled loudly as he could before being pulled back once more by his hood onto the floor.

A small cool shining blade was held up against Trunks' neck as the alpha spoke once more "If you ever set foot into this class room, I will be sure you never breathe again."

Moments later a fifteen year old teen with a baggy white shirt burst into the door way consisting of a teacher and a Marron beside him.

"What is the meaning of this!" The teacher roared causing upperclassmen to drop the knife in shock. Trunks franticly scrambled up to his feet and threw himself onto Goten to the point of sobbing.

"W-whoa! Trunks, shh it's alright. Okay?" Goten cooed his older friend though at the moment he was acting younger. Goten looked towards the other boys glaring.

Trunks nodded into Goten's chest as he clamed himself down "I'm sorry, s-so much has h-happened-d!"

Damien, his scent still lingered in the room from the other boy Trunks couldn't stand to be near it anymore.

The principle placed a hand genteelly on Trunks' shoulder then glanced at the upperclassman that held the knife "YOU."

He spoke Mr. Raddicth spoke through his teeth "You, Come to my office Right this minute! I'll be calling both your parents!"

Trunks was now waiting inside the principle's office all before this seemed to be a blur. Then Mr. Raddicth spoke softly "I called your parents and they're on their way. If you want to Trunks you may go to the guidance office and rest there for a while."

Vegeta and Goku now found them selves inside the Capsule Corporation house taking a long need rest after sparing. Sweat was dripping from both the sayain's firm bodies as they dabbed their faces with towels the soft needed silence was broken.

"Vegeta. You haven't insulted me once today I'm a little conserved."

"Kakorot weather or not I insult you doesn't show my health state."

"No, I can't tell something really is eating at you. Is it because Trunks is you -know -what?"

Vegeta stared how did Kakorot know this before he ever would! Trunks isn't the type of boy to go and tell things to other parents like that so that was automatically ruled out.

The prince smirked then sighed "Goten told you right?"

"Yep, he sure did; Vegeta this isn't something to be ashamed about in the least I'm quite happy for him!"

"And I am to Kakorot I'm thrilled!" Vegeta allowed a sarcastic tone slip into that comment trying not to trail onto the Daimen topic.

Goku grinned sheepishly then rested his arms behind his head "Yeah I was quite please when Goten set him up with some one. It must be hard to find some one of your own gender to fall in love with."

Vegeta's expression fell to utter shock as his anger appeared instantly. "I-It was your brat! IT WAS HIM WHO SET MY SON UP WITH A RAPIST!"

Goku stopped "Wait, what rapist!" His eyes softened "When did this happen? Vegeta I'm so sorry. You of all people know how that feels."

"And I don't need you playing the pity card Kakorot. Also it happened about last night. He's at school now; I really don't want him to go."

"Hey, Goten is there." Goku grinned towards his dearest friend. "It'll be alright and Trunks will bounce back just like you did."

"No, he won't." Vegeta's anger had left him easier as it had came as his tone softened as well as his eyes. He looked towards his long time rival and companion as he spoke.

"Not that easily, I was tortured and beaten, being raped was a daily thing I grew used to it. Trunks, he is softer than I would like him to be but I still care for him. I care for him more than his mother ever would."

Goku laughed and patted his friend roughly on the shoulder. "Aw! See Vegeta and you make yourself out to be a real hard headed person! You really do care and can show your feelings it'll work out!"

Vegeta sighed "I really honestly don't know Kakorot." He placed on a small glare "If you speak word of my so called compassion it will be the last words you speak."

Goku chuckled at that comment "well I would like to live and eat dinner, my lips are sealed."

The two saiyains rested themselves against the glass table with sodas then calmly talked about any other topic than home lives they could.

The uneasy conversation was abruptly stopped by the phone ringing; Vegeta pounced towards it then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Brief?"

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?"

"I'm Principle Raddicth from Orange star high school. I'm calling on behalf of your son."

Goku now saw Vegeta's expression stiffen as he watched in silence wishing he could hear the conversation.

"W-what seems to be the problem? Is he alright?"

"Well for the most part we assume so, it seems, and I'm sorry to be the one to say this. He was ganged up on by a rather large group of upperclassmen and well-"

"He was attacked in other words. Am I correct?"

"We don't like attacked, rather beaten up. Either way the boy is suspended for quite some time an-"

"Where were you when this happened! Was any one there?" Vegeta growled through the phone.

Trunks was told countless of times that he should never fight back sayain or not. Suposeivly to Bulma showing his abnormalities would make them fight him more.

"We'll need you to come up to the school."

"No of coarse I'll be there in a moment."

Vegeta nearly threw the phone on the receiver as he turned and to Goku and spoke in one breath "Trunks was beaten up by little punks I'm called up to the school."

Goku stood then started in urgencies to the prince who was now currently throwing on a leather vest and gloves "Are you sure I shouldn't come too?"

"YES, I AM now please stay here." With in that moment Vegeta flew towards the school his tail wrapped around his waist and landed five minutes later.

He burst open the school doors then stalked darkly towards the main office; Vegeta had been there with Bulma countless times before he knew it like the back of his hand.

He paused as he saw his son through a glass window in the guidance office; he appeared to be talking with someone.

Ignoring the urge to go he continued to the principle's office then burst open the door.

Vegeta stared at a slender blue haired woman in an orange business suit who was now shooting daggers towards Vegeta as she spoke darkly.

"It appears we have A LOT to talk about Vegeta." Bulma spoke "And It's not about us this time…."

Vegeta's gut plummeted as he knew how disgusted Bulma found homosexuality to be him only prayed that wasn't the topic. But how long were they alone for? Did the principle know about his son?

Vegeta closed the door and sat across from his wife arms folded in there normally superior fashion. "Alright, Bulma you may speak."

The principle walked towards the door and opened "I'll let you two be alone now."

Once the door closed Bulma's expression became enraged as she looked towards her husband.


End file.
